deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Clownpiece Americas Up Death Battle!
Look at you all expecting me to do Waluigi. HAHA! Oh, don't worry I'll make a page on him eventually, I just need to start to research. However, right now I shall research the clown who scarily represents America too well. Clownpiece from Touhou 15: Legacy in Lunatic Kingdom. 'Background' You know what bugs me? THOSE DAMN LUNARIANS. I mean just look at them! Hanging out on the moon looking all smug. IT SICKENS ME! You know what we need to do? Purify some fairy from hell to go help us get those Lunarians off the moon and Clownpiece is the perfect fairy for the job! You see, Clownpiece is a fairy that works for the Hecatia that resides in hell and everything was just fine and dandy you know? Until one day, Junko decided that Lunarians were pieces of shit and she needed someone to help her take out those fucking moon-people. Junko picked out Clownpiece because she had experience in the subordinate area and well, purified fairies are actually quite strong. After being purified, Clownpiece and Junko laid waste to the Lunarians and everything was great! until the protagonist showed up, of course, and ruined the whole party. Which was diddly darn crappy. I mean, who else are we going to have racial wars in Gensokyo? Start another great youkai war? BORING! Start up Undertale? Terrible idea. So, what did Clownpiece do after that? We still got like... a paragraph within a paragraph to write. That's like... 16 paragraphs. WELL, Clownpiece set her sights on the Human Village! Why? Cause she wanted to be some super popular prank Youtuber or something. So yeah, she goes around pulling pranks and then the three prank queens (The Three Fairies of Light) told her that wasn't a very good idea. After some conversations with the three fairies Clownpiece decided to pull a prank on Reimu, because that is a good idea. This resulted in well... Clownpiece getting sealed away under the Hakurei Shrine. Good on you Clownpiece. 'Personality' Clownpiece is pretty crazy. In fanon, Clownpiece is often depicted as being super America crazy and just... crazy. However in canon she is rather smug and doesn't really care all that much America (she probably doesn't even know what America is). 'Intelligence/Sanity' While Clownpiece's sanity is unknown, her intelligence is another story. Clownpiece is... drumroll please... INCREDIBLY stupid. I mean, she flat out didn't take warnings from people and flat out picked a fight with one of the most dangerous people in Gensokyo. However, one thing to note is that her danmaku is RNG based, which means everything comes out random so she doesn't really need to think when fighting. 'Powers' Danmaku- 'As with all Touhou characters, Clownpiece has the ability to release a copious amount of attacks at once. If you want to see how much, just watch someone fight her on Lunatic. Yeah, it's pretty great. '''Flight- '''Clownpiece possesses the ability to fly (as with all other Touhou characters). Not much else to say. '''Insanity Inducement- '''Clownpiece's torch is not just for show, it possesses a scary power. Any human that stares directly into the flames of her torch go insane with a specific emotion. '''Impurity Inducement- '''You know how Clownpiece is super pure and stuff? Well, anyone who touches her become impure upon contact. '''Lifeforce Embodiement- '''Clownpiece is not really all that physical. Thanks to her purification she just became an embodiement of lifeforce. Which is pretty great. However, she can still be sealed away. '''Moon Creation- '''Yeah, Clownpiece can create multiple mini-moons at once. It's pretty great. 'Armor Clownpiece possesses no armor. 'Skills' Having all basic information being unknown, Clownpiece is basically America. She dresses like a jester and her torch is a direct reference to the Statue of Liberty. I could go on, but that would just make this take forever. Like all Touhou characters, she is very good at keeping people away from her as she attacks and being lifeforce will make it difficult to really hit her. 'Strength Feats' *Created multiple mini-moons *Should be comparable to Cirno *Should compare to other Stage 5 bosses *Stronger than most fairies 'Speed Feats' *Flew to the moon *Able to dodge some of the more powerful Touhou's danmaku 'Durability Feats' *Survived battles against Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, and Reisen 'Feats' *Created multiple mini-moons *Should be comparable to Cirno *Should compare to other Stage 5 bosses *Stronger than most fairies *Flew to the moon *Able to dodge some of the more powerful Touhou's danmaku *Survived battles against Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, and Reisen 'Summary' Clownpiece is an amazing zoner just like all other members of the Touhou cast. While she does seem not very powerful, she is most definetly not someone you want to fight unprepared. Her RNG-based attacks and her wacky abilities just make her a confusing opponent to fight. 'Advantages' *RNG *Very good against human foes *FEST *Flight gives good mobility *Amazing zoner *Not very vulnerable to physical attacks 'Disadvantages' *RNG *Stupid *Not good at hiding 'Recommended Opponent' I... have no one actually... So you all decide who would be a good opponent for Clownpiece. Imma just vanish. SKADOOSH Category:Blog posts